The Circular Motion
by Jerinkle
Summary: What if the newly crowned  Firelord Zuko found out that things such as 'parallel universes' existed? And what if he found out that people from his world have transported people to this other universe to avoid the war? They always were short of airbenders.
1. 3 Months

**Chapter One – **_**3 Months**_

_-was to be whisked up on a white horse and led to many misadventures, a prince who is helplessly and madly in love with me, our lives intertwining forever in a balance of opposites. He did come, somewhat, on a dragon, and-_

_Twing!_

"Lasagna's ready," she said to herself, opening the microwave with a thick, wool cloth. She kept on reading her book as she chewed on her dinner.

_-said that even though he knew I hated him, he would still protect me even if it took his life. I couldn't hate him as much as I wanted to. His green eyes pleaded at me, saying to give him a second chance. I didn't." _

_Her voice was morose._

"_Without his chance given, he forced it out of me…and I obliged. I fell in love with him. His uncharacteristically gentle smiles, the way he hugs me, the way he would press light kisses on my forehead if I shriek because of my nightmares," she sighed, tears starting to form. "When I finally accepted him, forgave him, gave him my heart and soul, he disappeared."_

_She was crying now. The man in front of her, face wrapped in bandages frowned. He definitely knew who the girl was talking about. And without a second though, he caressed the crying girl's face with his bandaged hand, rubbing her lips, bitten and chapped because of the cold-_

"Mail delivery!" a man outside her house called. Who in hell's existence would send a package at 3 in the morning? She stepped to the door and opened it, giving him a few bills for having to send the package at such a time of day.

She sighed. Her pet, a lively German Sheppard nudged her leg. She opened the letter.

_Rena Beckingsdale_

_You might not know me; actually it would be a surprise if you did. But I send this to inform you that we need you. I cannot reveal to you what we need you for, because it is highly confidential._

_Meet us in the middle of the Chastace Park tomorrow exactly at midnight, along with the things you would bring on a 3-month trip to a foreign country._

_Fire_

Fire? Who would name their child 'Fire' of all names?

She thought this as a prank, usually the boys of her neighborhood thought that this was funny, she begged to differ.

"But…if it were real, it would be pretty cool if this 'Fire' guy were serious, wouldn't it? But then…it could be a kidnap trap. For ransom, although there would be no one to pay for my return," she grinned at her pet. "To the attic! We're going on a little trip!"

Unknowingly for 'Fire', little miss Beckingsdale took 3-month trip to a foreign country to heart. One huge baggage that went up until under her chest stood in all its striking, blue beauty.

Her loved bundle of brown and black went up to her with his favorite squeaky toy, his leash and his bowl.

"Of course you're coming, you silly dog. I would die without you beside me for 3 months!" she stated happily, hugging the broad shoulders of the over-grown pup. "Onto the mission!" Unfortunately for her, her baggage didn't quite fit her small door.

In the middle of Chastace Park, which is actually small forest in the middle of the neighborhood, she found a ticket to Egypt, along with a translations book.

"I guess we'll be going to Egypt-" But before she could do anything, she, along with her things and her pet disappeared into thin air.

She woke up on…a ship?

"Kozu!" she yelled and sighed in relief as a wet tongue licked her face. "Where are we?" the dog's tailed stopped wagging and his eyes drooped upward as if telling her he doesn't know. "Well then, let's start sleuthing," she said, her trademark grin apparent.

She tiptoed to the door, Kozu by her side, and near-silently opened it. She dashed outside to the open-aired part of the ship.

"You're up already," a smiling voice stated. But because she was startled, she turned around to create a blast of air to the man's way. She saw him get up and rub his head. "I never thought I'd actually find one already intoned to her abilities as you…" the smile reached his eyes.

"Abilities?" she asked, head cocked to the side.

"Ever heard of airbending?" the older man asked.

Her eyes glinted. "Only since I was born! It's a series and a movie! Although the movies sucked…but still! _OF COURSE! I LOVE PRINCE ZUKO_!" she stated, arms wide open and a huge grin upon her face.

The man laughed. "I see. Would you join me for dinner?"

"Dinner?" she asked.

"Yes, you were asleep for quite some time," he chuckled at the memory. "It took Lonato quite a while to carry you to your bedchamber. You're quite a fussy sleeper."

"I am not!" she screamed in denial. "I just…it's just…even when I'm asleep I'm attuned to my environment. He-llo? Master assassin right here?" she joked to hide the fact that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I should never get on your bad side then," he played along. "And my name is Wang," he stated before opening the door to the main hall, where many people, mostly clad in red and black metal armor were eating.

A tall, well-built teenager approached her.

"I'm Pedro," he said, his smile probably wide enough to gulp down his steak. "And you must be Rena. Wang told us you were asleep for a long time. Nothing's wrong right?"

She shook her head. "Everything's fine!" she gave her most brilliant smile. "I'm Rena," she said to the table, and a few shouts and replies of 'hellos' and 'hi's' and 'welcomes' were heard.

Pedro then spoke up again. "This little kid is Nuri, and this is Nash," Nash gave her a gentle smile behind his glasses. "And you're Rena! Have you heard why we're here?" she shook her head. "We're benders. Meaning-"

"Sho Avathar ish really, you know, rheal?" she asked with steak inside her mouth.

Pedro laughed. "It seems that way. Apparently Wang and Lonato have been watching us for some time. My feat in twirling some rocks had them convinced I was an earthbender."

"So, who's who?" she asked after gulping her dinner.

"I've known Nash since he went into my school. You're an earthbender, right?" Pedro asked. He simply nodded, going back to reading his book. "Quiet fella he is, never really talks."

While the 2 guys started a trivial conversation about pomegranates, she looked towards the 10-year-old girl. "Something's the matter," the girl said suddenly. Rena shook her head. "You don't have to lie to me," the girl persisted. Rena smiled.

"Something's always wrong. I just have the willpower not to complain about it," she stated ambiguously.

"But there is a difference between complaining and admitting," she said, no trace of emotion on her face.

"Then I guess my time of admitting I have problems have long gone," the older girl said with a sullen smile.

Suddenly, next to their table stood Wang and Lonato. "We must tell you something."

The two men led them to a small hall, consisting of target dummies and many different kinds of weapons. "I am sorry to have taken all of you here without your permission, but we must act on haste," Wang said, face looking apologetic. "You are benders of your own element, and we were given orders to find you and train you. Our leaders have found a way to move through parallel universes, but we cannot predict when the pathways will open up again.

"You will be taught the ways of bending and considered citizens of our world, no discrimination whatsoever. But as we are all human, I would understand if any of you would like to go back to your world, probably uninterested in the things you can do with your talent."

"I guess learning my element won't hurt," Pedro said, his grin ever present on his face.

Nash nodded his head. Then then looked at Rena.

"Do you even have to ask? I get to se _Fire Lord Zuko_, for crying out loud! Why would I decline?" They all laughed at her statement, smiles on their faces.

"How about you, Nuri?" Wang asked. She gave him a reluctant smile and nodded. "This is the ship's training hall. You may use it as you please." With that, he left the room.

"Cool!" Pedro spoke up and headed towards the katana by the far end of the room.

Rena sat beside Nuri. "I don't have to be a genius to know that you're nervous," the older girl said.

"I'm not nervous. I'm…disappointed. My family won't come searching for me, that's why…I'm like this," she said, her face blank as a stainless piece of paper. "I'm the 3rd daughter and 7th child of a family that would marry their child off to gain a hotel chain. I'm the last child of 7 children.

"I'm just sad." Her blank eyes held no emotion. Then Rena's heart lurched out to the girl, realizing something she should've realized the moment she met her.

"I'm sorry," she said, hugging the younger girl in a scared manner, hoping the contact won't be frightening. "I should have realized this sooner." Nuri smiled at the silent understanding. "I understand owning scars," Rena said, which made the little girl's eyes widen.

Nobody told her this was because of an accident.

* * *

**Author's Rambles**:

**I know this story seems so cliche or _it's another girl who wants to be able to bend the elements so makes a parallel universe_ story, but trust me when I say it's not. At least to me. I don't know how much of a spoiler it is to say this but this story is a little dark. I've already written a few chapters ahead, simply because I want to see how it is when it's been laid out, and I kind of like it. Avatar itself has its own dark and mature themes, so I guess a story like this would not fall out of the Avatar universe. It's gonna be a long one, and I'm terribly sorry if it gets a little slow sometime in the middle. Or the end. Or the beginning.**

**I know Avatar: The Legend of Korra will be out, but I won't include the characters from said series. Why? Because in all honesty, I started this story before I even knew there was going to be A: TLK. I already have made all of the characters so editing..._all_...of them will be quite a feat (because if I do that, I'll definitely rearrange the _whole_ plot). I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know it's not much and everything seems to be in a rush - I apologize if it seems that way - but everything happens for a reason! So this has a reason as well. :D  
**


	2. Landing

**Chapter Two – **_**Landing**_

"We're here," both Rena and Nuri breathed at the sight of the vast sea of the Avatar Universe.

"We will head to Fire Lord Zuko first. Tell him of our travels and report back as a successful mission," Wang spoke up, a serene smile on his face.

"I wonder what they're doing in there," Pedro said, tapping his feet impatiently, unconsciously making the ground beneath him shake a little.

"Stop it," Nuri said. "You're making the ground shake. A guy 50 miles from here would feel it."

He looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"You may come in," Wang said behind the door.

They entered into a huge hall, where the Fire Lord sits on his throne in regal, seasoned beauty. On his sides sat 2 people, two boys, the older aged 21, on his right and the other barely 17, on his left. The man in the middle gave them a gentle smile, welcoming them to sit down. "You've kept your promise, Wang," the oldest of the 3 men said, chuckling at a private joke. "I never expected you to actually be able to find some."

"Diligence and willpower, your Majesty," he said, bowing respectively. "These are the benders we found."

"And how old are you children?" he asked kindly.

"I'm 22," Pedro said, giving the Fire Lord a shimmering smile. He gave out his hand for a shake but was restrained immediately.

"You will bow to the Fire Lord," the guards said.

"No need. They're not accustomed to our ways." The Fire Lord gave a polite nod and Pedro nodded back.

"This is Nash, the same age as me," Pedro said, locking his friend in a vice grip.

"I thought there were 4 benders," the boy to the Fire Lord's right stated.

"There are," Wang said, surprised that there were only 2 of them. "Maybe they're outside?" True to Wang's prediction, both girls were outside, the shorter of the two's usually blank expression not present, replaced by a smiling face. The taller one, her long, curly hair tied up in a pony tail, had her eyes closed and leaned into the railings. "Why aren't you inside?"

They both turned to face Wang. "It's twilight," the taller girl answered simply, her gaze serene and…yearning? "The only time in 24 hours, only existing twice in one day where darkness and light met. History has told many stories to the moon and the sun being lovers. I've always loved those stories," she said, her smile reaching her closed eyes.

"I've heard of those stories," a new, deep voice said.

Rena turned to her right to see a smiling Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" she said, bowing a polite Japanese bow. "It's an honor to finally m-meet you!" Beside her, Nuri laughed, and Rena stepped on her foot. "I-I-I'm a big fan of yours." Rena's smile was bright, making Zuko smile too.

"I suggest you girls come in," he said, turning back. "It's getting dark." They both nodded as they followed him inside.

Wang then spoke up. "Nuri here-" he said, waving towards the short girl. "-Is a firebender."

"You are?" Zuko asked, surprised. "No need for formalities child, you can look up if you want to." Nuri's head did bob up, but Zuko noticed that her eyes were unfocused. "Is there something wrong child?" Nuri shook her head. Only Rena noticed her lips were trembling, as she was closest to her. Nuri tried to look at Zuko, but failed. Then the Fire Lord's eyes widened and his face turned into an apologetic one. "I am sorry I did not notice it earlier. It must have been hard for you."

"What has been hard?" Nash asked.

Rena whispered something into her ear and she nodded. "I don't know if you guys have noticed it, but Nuri is blind."

"You're kidding me," Pedro said, coming up to the front of Nuri. "That's not true, right, _amito_?"

She nodded. "It's true."

"Then how were you able to…you know, walk around the ship without bumping into anything?" he asked.

To that question, she smirked. It reminded Rena so much of Toph Bei Fong. "Firebending."

Zuko's face contorted in a confused expression. "How?"

"Heat sensors," she replied simply, knowing that not many people would understand what she was talking about. Except for Rena, that is.

"You're kidding me! That's unbelievable! Such creativity!" she then hugged the black-haired girl. "_You're_ unbelievable."

Then the doors opened slightly to have a man say, "Dinner is ready, Your Majesty."

He smiled at the 6 newcomers. "Let's rest this conversation and have dinner shall we?"

Zuko stood up to walk to the door. "Zesiro, Shouzei, come get your sister," he said to the two boys still sitting.

"Yes, father," they both said in unison.

Rena's eyes widened and Nuri smirked. "You do realize that those boys are his sons, right?" she heard Nuri whisper. "My hopes and dreams shattered," the taller girl sighed dramatically.

They walked to the dining hall to be welcomed with assorted foods, drinks and desserts. The biggest plate in the middle of the long table was probably mountain piles of komodo-chicken. She saw something drop from Pedro's mouth, and she suspected it to be drool. Nash didn't seem to be interested in anything other than his book while Pedro dashed to the table. _Boys_, she thought. _No manners at all._

"Dine in!" Zuko said, sitting on the grand seat.

Pedro definitely took the invitation to heart. Rena saw Nuri shyly (and definitely elegantly) pick up some komodo-chicken meat. Nash was still enchanted by his book.

Now Rena was no picky eater, so she took a plateful of komodo-chicken, took what seems to be meatballs, a bowl of noodles and some onion-and-banana juice. She swore Pedro looked at her funny when she gulped the komodo-chicken meat down in a flash.

She felt like Chihiro's parents in Spirited Away. And suddenly, she stopped eating, although her plates were barely half-eaten. "Do you want these?" she asked, nudging the plates towards Pedro's way.

"Yesh phleashe," he said, still munching what seems to be snake-pork in between his teeth.

Rena excused herself to go to the bathroom. Unbeknownst to the others, she took a detour to the place where she saw the sun set. Sitting on the railings, she started to hum herself to sleep.

"Is something wrong with Rena?" Pedro asked Nash.

"I don't know, we didn't really get to know her, she did wake up hours after we did," he answered. "Did she say something to you?"

Nuri's gaze became glassy again. "She didn't tell me anything, but I can feel she's nervous…not exactly nervous, but anticipated? But for a negative reason. There's something strange about her, in a past-like way."

"You're not a witch-doctor are you?" Pedro asked, his eyes narrowing in scrutiny.

Nuri gave a small laugh. "You can see it in her face."

They kept quiet about that. Because how can a blind girl see faces?

_In two days._

She thought.

_2__nd__ year. 2 more days_.

She laughed at herself.

_I should get back_.

She put on a brilliant smile and bounced her way back to the dining room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Pedro asked, her face obviously scorched up with worry.

Rena gave him a weird face. "Toilet."

With her tone, it was heard that she didn't want to discuss of the topic anymore.

The door suddenly opened, 2 boys, the ones before in the throne room and an elegantly dressed lady entered.

"Sorry to be late father, mother felt sick, so we nursed her for a while," the girl said.

Zuko laughed. "Sick is she? Oh well, never mind your mother," then she held his hands to the 4 children. "Youko, meet the new benders we found over at the parallel universe. You might want to teach Nuri, she's a firebender."

"You are? That's wonderful news! Father found this parallel universe a few years back and we've only found 12 firebenders. May I be graced with a name?" the black-haired girl said cheerfully.

"Nuri, ma'am. Nuri Crestone." The girl stood out and gave a polite bow.

"Such manners," the older of the two brothers said. "I'm Youko, the princess of the Fire Nation. I believe you've met my brothers; Zesiro and Shouzei. I apologize that I'm late, I got held back." She smiled. "Go, go, go back to eating, my presence isn't of that much importance."

Such humility in a princess.

* * *

**Author's Rambles:**

**So here's the second chapter! To be honest, this came out pretty fluidly, as in, my fingers just kept on typing...which I should assume is a good thing. Now, the 3rd chapter would probably come out pretty late, so I apologize. It's school and all, mid-terms are coming in fast and I seriously can't afford to fail them (and I don't really want to. If we fail them, we have to stay after school to do remedials, and I hate remedials. I hate them more that skinny people complaining that they're fat).**

**Maybe I should create a post-schedule? Like, I update every week or every two weeks? I have a problem with regularity, so maybe that can help, albeit a little. :P**

**Now, I'd like to thank**_** Shadowy Flip Flops of DOOM **_**for your lovely review! I have to say I agree. But there's a reason behind every action, am I correct? It's just that the reason for this one is going to be quite far away from its action. ;)**

**Thank you to all who took their time to read it! It's appreciated in every shape, way and form!  
**


End file.
